Birthday Breakfast
by Azul Archer
Summary: It's Matthew's birthday! Gilbert's prepared to give him an awesome present, but the Canadian doesn't like it. How will the Prussian make up for the bad gift? With his charm and infamous five meters.


**I decided to upload two stories for my favorite character's birthday, CANADA! Now have a seat grab a party popper, and appreciate my first smut, you lovelies.**

**I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers.**

**(BTW, sorry if you see a few mistakes, I didn't have the time to revise it.)**

Playing hockey was always his favorite pastime. In fact, he was doing the very thing he loved at this moment.

Sliding across the sleek ice while maneuvering a black puck made him feel in control, and... free. He loved the feeling of victory when making a goal, and don't let his kind demeanor fool you; he's a beast in the rink.

He raced towards the goal, dodging his opponents as they tried to knock him over. He swung his stick at the puck, pushing it towards the net. It was a clean slide; he had made the goal! But instead of the buzzer he was used to hearing to signal his triumph, it was-,

"_Ich bin ein Preuße, kennt ihr meine Farben?_

_Die Fahne schwebt mir schwarz und weiß voran;_

_daß für die Freiheit meine Väter starben,_

_das deuten, merkt es, meine Farben an_."

Matthew woke with a start. He sat up in bed, sweat trickling down his face as he looked around. He was in his room, the light inviting itself in through his open window. He looked down at the bed, finding that his lover was not next to him like he usually was in the mornings.

He rubbed his head as he climbed out of bed, dragging his feet to the bathroom and brushing his teeth. He quickly brushed his hair, avoiding that one stubborn curl that (for some unexplainable reason) made him feel, uncomfortable, in his lower regions.

He walked down the stairs, nearly falling down a few times (morning weren't his thing, though he was always the first one up), before reaching the bottom step and hearing someone singing a tune.

"_Nie werd ich bang verzagen,_

_wie jene will ich's wagen_."

Was that... German? All his sleepiness left as he walked towards the kitchen where the source of the music was coming from.

He walked towards the kitchen doorway and let out a sigh of relief when he saw who it was.

"Oh, hey, Birdie! You're finally avake," an albino said, flipping a pancake at the end of his sentence. "Sure took your time getting up, eh?"

Matthew smiled as he walked closer, noticing the Prussian's pet, Gilbird, perched atop his head, sleeping peacefully.

He gave a small yawn. "Hey, Gil. Why are you up so early?"

"Early? It's nearly ten." The Canadian's eyes widened as he looked towards the clock. The numbers were blurry, but he squinted and was finally able to see the time: 9:43.

"Oh, wow. I guess I shouldn't have spent all night watching that hockey game, huh?" Matthew laughed (it came out as a giggle), and Gilbert grinned.

"It was so cute watching you trying to fight back sleep." Matthew blushed as Gilbert poured the last of his batter onto the griddle.

"What are you doing, anyway?" Matthew questioned as he looked over the Prussian's shoulder.

"It's your birthday, right? I thought I could make pancakes for you as a gift," Gilbert explained, flipping the last flapjack.

The Canadian smiled brightly as he sat at the table. "Oh, yeah. I forgot I was turning 19 today."

Gilbert walked over, placing a stack of pancakes in front of him. "Now, taste my awesome pancakes!" His shout woke Gilbird, who flew around the room in a frenzy before flying into their shared room, most likely to sleep in his cage.

Matthew grabbed his fork and cut a piece of his breakfast, layering it in syrup. Gilbert stood next to him, his expression resembling that of a child who was awaiting their Christmas present.

The Canadian placed the flapjack into his mouth and the color drained from the face. He slowly chewed the piece and forced himself to swallow it.

"So, how does it taste?" Gilbert looked at him expectantly and Matthew gave a shy smile.

"It's... really good. Better than mine, actually." Matthew was always terrible liar, and this time was no exception. Gilbert's smile faltered as the usual glint from his eyes faded.

"You... don't like it?" The Prussian's expression resembled that of a kicked puppy.

He gave a nervous laugh. "Well, I guess I'm not as good of a cook as you." He smiled, but Matthew saw straight through it.

He hurried to make his lover feel better about his (bad) pancakes. "No, no really, it tastes great. Just, is this pepper?" The Canadian looked at his food and saw dots of black littered around.

Gilbert gave a shrug. "I'm pretty sure pancakes need pepper." The albino grabbed a pancake and stuffed it into his mouth. His usual pale face turned even paler as he raced to the kitchen, spitting the food into the trashcan. He came back, drinking a cup of water.

"Okay, I should probably leave cooking pancakes up to you. Well, cooking in general." Matthew smiled as he took his plate to the kitchen.

"I'm glad you at least gave me a present. You made my favorite food, what could be better than that?" He threw away the pancakes and went to wash his plate.

While drying his dish, Gilbert came over and wrapped his arms around his Matthew's tiny waist. "I still want to make it up to you, ja? How about something better than pancakes?"

Matthew looked over his shoulder with a questioning look. "What's better than-?" He was cut short when he felt Gilbert nip his ear while rubbing circles against his cloth-covered stomach. His face quickly reddened as he gave an involuntary moan. Gilbert grabbed the plate from the Candian's hand, setting it down to the side. He continued kissing, going from his ear to the blonde's jawline. Matthew turned around, resting his hands on the sink behind.

"A-ah, G-Gil~," Matthew moaned out, feeling the Prussian's hand roam his slender figure. "C-can we do this i-in the room?"

Gilbert chuckled, picking up the Canadian bridal style. "Of course. It is your birthday." He climbed up the stairs with a blushing blonde in his arms and entered their shared bedroom, closing the door behind him with his foot.

He threw the shorter man onto the matress, him landing with a small, "Oof". He quickly climbed on top and began feverishly kissing him. He licked Matthew's bottom lip, asking for permission, and stuck his tongue inside when Matthew let out another delicious moan. The blonde placed his hands against Gilbert's chest, him being thankful that the older man never slept with a shirt on.

Gilbert pulled back, knowing the two had to breathe, and grabbed the hem of the Canadian's shirt. Matthew lifted his arms to help the Prussian. When he his shirt was off and thrown somewhere across the room, he looked at Gilbert, seeing the lust cloud his red eyes. He shivered at what could be swirling his head before being pushed back against the bed.

Gilbert began licking down Matthew's chest before reaching his left nipple and sucking. Matthew groaned out as he grabbed Gilbert's hair and slightly tugging.

"Ha-haah, G-Gil~," Matthew panted. Gilbert grinned before moving his free hand to Matthew unoccuppied nipple, rolling it between his forefinger and thumb, quickly hardening it.

"How's your present so far?"

"G-grea-AAT!" Matthew's answer rose in volume when he felt his hand on his quickly hardening erection.

Gilbert's grin widened as he slipped his hand into the Canadian's boxer. "I'm glad you like it." He slid Matthew's pants and underwear, throwing them to the quickly growing pile of clothes, leaving the blonde stark naked.

Matthew quickly hid his face into a pillow, but had his head turned when his chin was grabbed. The two kissed passionately while Gilbert continued jerking him off. When the Canadian was ready to release, Gilbert let go of his erection. Matthew let out an impatient groan, but was quickly silenced when he felt a lick on the head of his cock. Gilbert looked up and grinned, providing an erotic sight that sent Matthew's blood straight to his groin.

Gilbert slowly pushed to tip in his mouth, licking the precum that oozed out of the slit. Matthew moaned the albino's name as he felt more of his stiff cock enter said man's mouth.

"G-GIL! A-AH, I'M~," Matthew shouted out, not being able to finish his sentence as white semen spurted out. He was a panting mess as Gilbert crept forward, licking up the stray cum that couldn't fit into his mouth.

He kissed him as the Canadian pulled of his pants. They both sat in the bed, kissing passionately and sweat trickling down their bodies. Gilbert pulled back and pressed three fingers to Matthew's mouth.

"Suck." With that one simple command, Matthew opened his mouth and licked and sucked, moaning while he did so. Gilbert groaned at the erotic sight of Matthew pulling back, his saliva connecting him to the three fingers and his indigo eyes glazed over with lust.

He pulled his fingers back and pressed one against Matthew's slick entrance. He slowly pushed it in, Matthew's hole tightening around it as he moaned out Gilbert's name.

"Ha-haah, a-another, p-please~!" Gilbert pushed in another digit and began scissoring, groaning at his quickly growing erection. It took all his willpower not fuck Matthew silly at that moment.

Gilbert added another finger, it going unnoticed with all the pleasure Matthew felt at that moment. He felt his cock harden when he felt a bundle of nerves being touched.

"AH, AAHHHH, GILBERT~!" Matthew cried out, arching his back and gripping the bedsheets under him.

Gilbert gave a chuckle. "Found it," was all he said as he continued pounding that one spot.

When the Prussian finally deemed him ready, he got up to get the lube, but was stopped to feel his arm being pulled.

"W-wait. Don't go. Just... take me now." Matthew looked down as his blush deepened, embarassed he had just said that.

Gilbert smiled as he climbed back onto Matthew. How could he deny his cute boyfriend?

He aligned his cock to the Canadian's entrance. He looked up, asking for permission. "Are you sure?" Matthew quickly nodded, his patience was running thin.

Gilbert grinned and kissed him, quickly pushing inside until he was fully buried inside. He waited until Matthew was comfortable, kissing away the few tears that slid down the Canadian's face.

"P-please, move." Matthew begged after adjusting for a few minutes. Gilbert pulled back his hips slowly and thrust in with as much force he could muster, repeating this process several times.

"_Plus vite_! A-AH!" Matthew moaned out, feeling the pleasure reach it's peak.

"Ah, fuck~." Gilbert groaned out, feeling the Canadian tighten around his cock. He reached up and grabbed Matthew's curl, rubbing it inbetween his fingers.

"A-AH! GILBEEERRTT~!" Matthew cried out, feeling his climax spray out of his cock, landing on both his and Gilbert's chests. The Prussian soon followed, his white cum leaking out of Matthew's hole. He slowly pulled out, flopping next to the Canadian and sloppily kissing him.

He grinned, seeing Matthew's flushed expression. "Awesome present, or what?"

Matthew gave a tired smile. "Yeah, best one yet." He curled up next to him, feeling him wrap his large arms around his body.

"_Je t'aime_~."

"_Ich liebe dich mehr_." Gilbert slowly closed his eyes, seeing a flutter of yellow in his vision. He quickly widened them as he saw the cage that sat on the bedside table. Gilbird stared back, his head cocked to the side.

He had seen the whole thing.

**TRANSLATIONS**

**Ich bin ein Preuße, kennt ihr meine Farben?**

**Die Fahne schwebt mir schwarz und weiß voran;**

**daß für die Freiheit meine Väter starben,**

**das deuten, merkt es, meine Farben an**

**I am a Prussian, do you know my colors?**

**The flag floats me black and white above;**

**that for the freedom of my fathers died,**

**the point, it noted my colors**

**Nie werd ich bang verzagen,**

**wie jene will ich's wagen**

**I'll never give up hope bang,**

**as those I will venture it**

**Plus vite = Faster**

**Je t'aime = I love you**

**Ich liebe dich mehr = I love you more**


End file.
